Allison Scagliotti-Smith
Allison Scagliotti-Smith (Allison Glenn Scagliotti, nació el 21 de septiembre de 1990, en Monterey, California) es una actriz estadounidense. Ella tiene un papel recurrente en Drake & Josh, como Mindy Crenshaw. También apareció en un episodio de Zoey 101 como Stacy, que roba la idea de las mochilas a Zoey. Le gusta decir "I hate you all" ("Los odio a todos"). Ella tiene un papel protagonista en One Tree Hill, como Abby Brown en los episodios "With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept", "You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love" y "The Runaway Found". Allison ahondó en su primer papel importante y dramático en el corto independiente Redemption Maddie. Allison también apareció como Sawyer "Myrna" Sullivan la antagonista en la película original de Disney Channel Read It and Weep, que se estrenó el 21 de julio del 2006. Es prima-hermana del profesional en Wake Boarder Alex Scagliotti y también prima-hermana de Kevin Pfeffer, cantante/compositor/guitarrista de los "Five Minutes to Freedom". Habría de nacer el mismo día que Christian Serratos, que interpreta a Suzie Crabgrass en Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Infancia Allison Scagliotti-Smith nació en Monterey, California, y fue criada por sus dos padres. A la edad de siete años, Allison se mudó a Mandeville, Luisiana, donde más tarde se matriculó en la escuela primaria de Pontchartrain. Allí, se incorporó al Club de Drama y rápidamente se convirtió en una actriz entre sus compañeros, consiguiendo los mejores papeles de las obras escolares y otras interpretaciones locales. En el 2001, durante una interpretación de drama escolar en una librería local de Barnes & Noble, Myrna Lieberman de la Asociación de Representantes de Talentos se acercó a los padres de Allison y habló de su representación. La familia Scagliotti rápidamente regresó a su ciudad de residencia en California, donde su carrera como actriz infantil comenzó rápidamente. Actuó en comerciales para diversas compañías, y recibió propuestas pequeñas para apariciones unicas de unos pocos programas de televisión. En el 2002, ella desempeñó el papel de Molly Potts en "America's Most Terrible Things", en su primera aparición en cine. Televisión y Cine * My Name Is Jerry (2009) (post-production) .... Trisha * Gemini Division (2008) Serie de TV .... MM (unknown episodes) * Endless Bummer (2008) .... Iris * Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008) (TV) (en filmacion) .... Mindy Crenshaw * Drake & Josh in New York! (2008) (en production) (attached) .... Mindy Crenshaw * Endless Bummer (2008) (post-producción).... Iris * Drake & Josh.... Mindy Crenshaw /... (8 Episodios, 2004-2007) ** Honor Council (28 Noviembre 2004).... Mindy Crenshaw ** Mindy's Back (30 Abril 2005).... Mindy Crenshaw ** Playing the Field (4 Junio 2005).... Mindy Crenshaw ** Girl Power (15 Octubre 2005).... Mindy Crenshaw ** Mindy Loves Josh (23 Octubre 2006).... Mindy Crenshaw ** Eric Punches Drake (18 Febrero 2007).... Mindy Crenshaw ** The Really Big Shrimp: Part 1 (3 Agosto 2007).... Mindy Crenshaw ** The Really Big Shrimp: Part 2 (3 Agosto 2007).... Mindy Crenshaw * One Tree Hill.... Abby Brown /... (3 Episodios, 2006-2007) ** The Runaway Found (2007) (TV).... Abby Brown ** You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love (2007) (TV).... Abby Brown ** With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept (2006) (TV).... Abby Brown * Redemption Maddie (2007).... Maddie Clifford * ER.... Josie Weller (1 Episodio 2006) ** Heart of the Matter (TV) (1 Episodio 2006).... Josie Weller * Read It and Weep (2006) (TV).... Sawyer Sullivan * The TV Set.... Bethany... (1 Episodio 2006) * Zoey 101 (TV).... Stacy... (1 Episodio 2005) ** Backpack (TV) (1 Episodio 2005).... Stacy * Back When We Were Grownups (2004) (TV).... Emmy * Grounded for Life.... Kristen (2 Episodios, 2004) ** You're So Vain (2004) (TV) (1 Episodio).... Kristen ** Racketman (2004) (TV).... Kristen * Joint Custody (2004) (TV).... Meg (Episodios desconocidos) * Once Around the Park (2003) (TV).... Rose Wingfield * America's Most Terrible Things (2002) (TV).... Molly Potts Algunas otras actuaciones de ''Allison Scagliotti-Smith'' * House of D (2004) (adr loop group) Premios BendFilm Festival Links de interés *Amazing Allison *[http://www.bendfilm.org/News/247978.aspx Ganadores del 2007 BendFilm Festival] Scagliotti-Smith, Allison